Love Teaches Lessons
by MissBecci
Summary: Hermione is bored with immature boys, she wants someone who will keep her satisfied. Can she find this person, finish her seventh year at Hogwarts and work for the Order at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Looking in the mirror she thought, _"I am not a girl anymore, I am a woman,"_ she laughed to herself. Hermione Granger found it very difficult to imagine herself as anything other than the bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all who had first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express 6 years ago. Suddenly people looked at her without muttering "Mudblood" or "geek" under their breath; they were starting to find Hermione Granger attractive.

A knock on the door signalled Ginny Weasley's early evening entrance to the Sixth Year dormitories.

"Hey, what are you wearing tonight?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, y'know, just whatever I pull out of my wardrobe," Ginny replied with a mock-casual tone. She sat down on Lavender Brown's bed charming her hair so that it shone electric blue when the light hit it.

"Haha, yes, of course you're going to wear whatever you can find to the Halloween Ball you're attending with Harry!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione, but the witch continued, "Do you want me to help you with your dress robes?" She asked, grinning with excitement about the night ahead.

"Yes please 'Mione! I want them to look less like a second hand marquee and more…" she paused, trying to find the right word.

"You want them to accentuate those womanly curves of yours?" Hermione questioned, poking Ginny in the ribs.

Ginny giggled, "Yes! Exactly! I want Harry to be thinking about what I look like _under _the robes!" She flushed violently red and was suddenly glad there was no-one else in the room.

"Okay, I really didn't need that mental image, thank you." Hermione looked utterly disgusted. She picked up Ginny's dress robes from Lavender's bed and set to work transfiguring and charming them.

"Hermione, who are you going with tonight?" Ginny asked, knowing that plenty of guys had asked her best friend to be their date. She winced as with a quiet "Diffindo" her robes were in two.

"I'm not going with anyone; I don't like any of them." Hermione shrugged and returned to re-stitching Ginny's robes with a handy sewing charm Mrs Weasley had taught her.

"Oh come off it Hermione, you went out with Viktor Krum, it's not like you've never had a boyfriend."

Hermione held up the dress robes for size, her wand between her teeth, a look of concentration on her face, "Don't remind me, I can't believe I was that shallow! He has to be nearly reaching Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity levels." Hermione grimaced at the thought, passing the dress robes to Ginny so that she could try them on.

"Oh 'Mione! They're perfect!" She did a little twirl and the bottom glided round her smoothly.

"Very Monroe-esque darling," Hermione said, putting on her best fashion designer voice.

"Thank you Hermione! So… why aren't you going with anyone? The Ball is our first chance to get dressed up in ages."

"I just don't like any of them, they're just too immature." Hermione shrugged as Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"GINNY!" Harry hollered from the common room several hours later, "Come on! We'll be late!" Ginny ran down the stairs from the dormitories, hitching up the bottom of her dress, with Hermione closely following.

Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, "Woah! You look… Amazing!"

Hermione had used the same Sleekeazy's Hair Potion as she had for the Yule Ball two years previously and had gold glittering in her hair which perfectly complimented the gold beading on her deep red dress robes. Her makeup, simple yet elegant, finished the ensemble, and she smiled at Ron and Harry as she decended the stairway.

Harry and Ginny shared a quick kiss and the four left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

Walking through the magnificent doors into the Great Hall, Hermione instinctively looked towards the sky. It was a clear night, and a slim crescent moon could be seen shining through the enchanted ceiling. Orion could also be seen, an ominous sign of the winter to arrive shortly.

"_Is it really that time of year already?" _Hermione thought, wondering why time went so quickly recently.

A scream arose Hermione from her musings. Upon inspection of the source of the scream she saw this year's Halloween "entertainment". Around the room, over 20 boggarts were floating, crawling, slithering and prowling between students, frequently changing shape to whatever may be most terrifying to the closest pupil.

Among the boggarts and the students in their dress robes or suits – Hermione noticed that some of the Muggle-born wizards had yet to accustomed to wearing forms of dresses – were most of the members of the Order. She saw that Tonks was sporting long purple hair that fell in ringlets around her dress robes that were a shade darker; while Moody was looking very mysterious in an outfit Hermione thought might suit a James Bond villain. He nodded slowly at Hermione, taking a sip from his infamous hip-flask.

Remembering that Dumbledore had specifically informed all staff that they were to wear the stupidest costume they could find, she saw him dressed in a pumpkin costume with a matching orange beard, dancing the tango with Professor Trelawney who was wearing a pair of butterfly wings that had been charmed to flutter, making her look with her enlarged eyes and arms of gold bangles even more like an oversized insect.

A tabby cat that had strange square markings around its eyes was sat swishing her tail on a velvet cushion placed on one of the small tables around the room. Madame Hooch was bouncing around in an astronaut's outfit complete with moon boots

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat down at one of the many small tables dotted around the room.

"Ooh, look at Luna!" Ginny squealed, pointing to Luna Lovegood ambling over to their table looking positively luminescent in pearly white dress robes, holding hands with a blushing Neville Longbottom.

They sat down together at Hermione and Ginny's table as Harry got up to get them drinks and Ron had gone off in search of Susan Bones, his Hufflepuff date for the evening.

"Hermione?" Neville asked, "Could you help me with Professor Snape's Potions assignment tomorrow, please?" He said this all very fast, causing Hermione to ask him to repeat the question.

"Yes, yes of course I'll help you." Hermione replied absent-mindedly.

Neville was about to thank her when his arm slipped and he threw butterbeer and Muggle Halloween table confetti all down himself. Hermione sighed, gave a vague flick of her wand and he was dry and clean again, Luna kissing him as if he'd just risked his life for her.

Hermione, however, wasn't paying attention to the happy couple, or Ginny to her left. She was simply staring into space, wondering why she hadn't accepted anyone's offer of a date.

"Hermione?" She heard a soft male voice disturbing her thoughts. "Hermione?" He repeated warmly.

Turning her head, she saw Sirius Black standing in front of her in a Phantom of the Opera style mask, his hand outstretched to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione blushed, smiled and took his hand, walking with him to where couples were slow dancing to a Muggle song

Sirius put his arms around her waist as her arms found their way around the back of his neck. Hermione breathed in his aroma, the sweet, crisp scent of Firewhiskey was on his breath, while his clothes smelled faintly of cologne.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear.

"I thought you looked bored," he replied, smiling at her.

"_What the hell is he doing with **her**?" _the wizard thought, glaring in their direction.

"_**Maybe because he hasn't pretended to hate her for the last 7 years**_**," **the other voice in his head reminded him.

"I'll meet you in the astronomy tower at midnight," Black whispered to her and left as the last notes of the song came to a close.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Sorry it's been so long! I know it annoys me when stories aren't updated so I thank you for your patience. Thank you for your reviews, they make me want to write and improve ) I would love to know what you want to happen in the story, it is by no means finished in my head, and any of your thoughts could help me improve the plot line. Thanks again!

OOOOO – line break, seeing as I can't use normal ones apparently.

Chapter Two

Hermione's Head Girl patrol duties finished at 12 that Halloween night and after a long, weary bout of over-excited students playing with the seasonal selection from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hermione made her way up to the Astronomy Tower.

Stifling a yawn she walked over to the window seat and looked to the sky. She had changed her dress robes to a set of plain black but her hair and make-up were still perfect thanks to a quick _Statico _charm.

Before long Padfoot was bounding up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, jumping on Hermione and licking her face clean.

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Thanks Snuffles, just get rid of all my make-up," He barked and pawed her face before returning to human form.

"Eurgh, that stuff tastes horrid!" He gagged for a moment.

"So, Mr Black," She said, recalling the first time she had met him nearly 4 years previously, "Why did you feel the need to see me at midnight on this haunting eve?"

Hermione had never exactly been confident around guys, but her new found beauty had definitely improved her self-confidence. _'Besides,'_ she thought, _'Sirius is Harry's godfather, it's not like I fancy him…'_

Sirius looked like he might be blushing under his cool exterior. It seemed weird to Hermione, when Sirius was in his Padfoot alias they would all run around the grounds of the castle, playing chase and catch, he always seemed so full of life; and yet inside the castle he was cool and collected, '_maybe it comes with being a famous "mass murderer" or maybe Remus just rubbed off on him,' _she mentally shrugged.

"What?" Sirius asked, wondering why Hermione had been staring at him. "Do I have fur still or something?"

"Oh," she replied, "you never answered my question," she covered quickly, "I was just waiting for you to reply." Hermione blushed and suddenly found something very interesting on her shoe.

'_Just go and hug her,' _the jovial, woman pleasing side of Sirius' brain told him, _'she danced with you earlier, she likes you.'_

'_You're her best friend's godfather! You're an old man, decrepit and weakened and in no fit state to be attractive to such an amazing woman. You're twice her fucking age!" _

During this inner battle, Sirius didn't notice Hermione get up from the window seat and walk over to where he was standing.

"Sirius? Can we go for a walk?" Hermione asked, breaking the unnatural silence that had filled the room. He nodded and they made their way quietly through the castle. Padfoot accompanied Hermione to the lake, bouncing along cheerfully. Sitting down on the bank, Sirius returned to his human self and sat next to Hermione, watching the peaceful surface of the lake.

"I need your help with something." he said suddenly, and Hermione sadly assumed that this was why he had asked her to meet him, "There are some tricky potions needed for the Order, and you are quite simply the best Potions student in this school." Sirius finished with a hopeful grin.

Hermione frowned, "As flattering as that may be, you seem to have forgotten who taught me my Potions skills," she said pointedly, "Why are you even considering me to do this when there is a Professor in Hogwarts with much more skill and knowledge than I?"

Sirius sighed, he had expected this response, but as Snape had flatly refused due to his 'ever-increasing workload' and had suggested Hermione, insisting that the 'know-it-all' would be delighted to be doing something valuable for the Order, Black had little choice.

"Hermione," he started, "Snape won't do it; he's already working twice the work he's accustomed to and, to be quite honest, I'd much rather be working with you." Sirius smiled at her, hoping he'd succeeding in winning her over. Hermione returned his smile,

"Of course I will, helping to win the war is an honour. But would you mind asking Snape if I could use the work as extra credit?" Sirius laughed, would she ever realise that the extra percent she got over one hundred wouldn't get her a better grade?

"Yes, I'll ask him for you. I think the Room of Requirement would be best don't you?"

"Yeah, that way nobody can stumble across us… or the potions!" she added quickly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of not going near Snivellus and his band of merry snakes in the stinking dungeons…" Sirius trailed off.

"But of course you were also worried that the potions would be discovered," she prompted him, laughing at his apparent lack of concern, "anyone would think you just wanted me and you to be alone together!"

'_If only you knew how much,'_ Sirius thought, much to his own discomfort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A pair of cold, dark eyes watched Miss Granger laughing at whatever that filth had said to her. Realising his breath was fogging the window, he continued to prowl the corridors. At every window he passed he'd watch them however, determined that if that scum laid one finger on her he would be cursed into oblivion.

He would not let Black hurt her as he had hurt so many others over the years, in their school days particularly. This time, he would fight for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione giggled, "Thank you!" She blushed as Sirius passed her the iris he had transfigured from a sprig of ivy growing up a nearby tree.

Sirius smiled at her, "We should go, it's late and we have work to do tomorrow… or today actually," he laughed a little, looking at the time on his watch, "I'll meet you at 7:30 outside the Room of Requirement." He held his hand out to her and she stood up gracefully.

Walking slowly up the grounds to the castle, Hermione's skin tingled pleasantly every time their hands brushed against each other. Sirius held open the door for her into the school and walked her up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank you for tonight Hermione," Sirius hugged her, "and I'll see you later." He kissed her hard on the mouth, winked and walked away, leaving Hermione's lips still tingling as she gaped in his direction, contemplating what had happened over the course of the evening,

"He can't like me," Hermione murmured to herself.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it past him dear," a voice surprised her. Hermione span around, "Would you like to come in or just stand there gawking at Black's behind?" The Fat Lady laughed at Hermione's shock, "You be careful with that one, he was such a womaniser in his school days. I saw many young witches storm out of the Tower because of him."

"You just don't like him because he slashed your portrait; never mind the fact that he was looking for a mass murderer who was living in your dorms!" Hermione huffed, "Draco Dormiens". The Fat Lady's portrait swung open before she could say anything else and Hermione walked into the midst of a drunken after-party.

"'Mione!" Ginny squealed, running over, Harry being dragged along behind her, "Have a drink! You deserve one after your rounds!" Ginny was stumbling slightly as she handed Hermione a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry questioned as Hermione drank the liquor in one, "Tell him to get his arse down here now!"

Hermione sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with Harry if he'd drunk as much at his breath portrayed, and headed through the crowded room, being complimented by several Sixth and Seventh years about how amazing she'd looked that evening; handing her more drinks as she passed them.

"And Remus! Get him here too!" Ron shouted across the room to Hermione who was kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Sirius Black's chambers," Hermione spoke clearly into the fire after throwing some of the green powder into it.

Looking into the now green fire, Hermione could see a small lounge area. "Sirius?" She called through the fire. Sirius looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at Hermione's head, "Your godson wishes to see you and Remus in the common room," Hermione hiccupped.

Sirius heard Harry's voice very loudly in the background, "Yeah, Siriiiiuuss, get your arse down hereee!"

Sirius laughed, "I'll ask Moony, but I don't think it would be appropriate for your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor to attend a student party out of hours!" He laughed again as Harry continued shouting, "Yes I'll be there. See you in five."

**A/N – **What do you want to happen? Let me know and I may just fulfil your wishes. Review please, what harm will it do?


End file.
